Miradas azul y gris
by ladyluna10
Summary: Tres olores, tres momentos, tres recuerdos y las dos personas más impulsivas del mundo mágico. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Cerveza de mantequilla

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Pareja: Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon (1G)

Olor: Cerveza de mantequilla

Curso: 6º

* * *

Marlene estaba sentada con Lily en Las tres escobas, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla y escuchándola quejarse de lo absurdo que era su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

–¡Llevamos más de dos meses de clases y no hemos hecho nada! –Exclamaba la pelirroja–. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a aprender algo sin dar nada de práctica? ¡Los ÉXTASIS son el año que viene! Será imposible aprobarlos si seguimos con él…

–Antes de final de año se habrá marchado –la rubia se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su bebida–. Ya sabes que el puesto está maldito, Lils.

–Eso es solo una leyenda urbana –la otra negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco–. No sé cómo puedes creer en esas tonterías, Lene.

–A lo mejor porque hemos tenido seis profesores en seis años. La estadística no es muy favorable, ¿sabes?

–Ya, bueno, pero… –Guardó silencio y, de repente, su expresión cambió–. Oh, no.

–¿Qué…? –Se giró y tuvo que contener una pequeña carcajada al ver a Sirius y James atravesar la puerta del local seguidos de Peter y Remus–. Parece que el espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

–¡Pero mirad quién está ahí! –James se acercó rápidamente a Lily y sonrió–. Hola, pelirroja. ¿Puedo invitarte a algo?

–¿Puedo invitarte a marcharte?

–Oh, venga, no seas así, Evans –se sentó junto a ella y sonrió–. Si en el fondo estás loquita por mí…

–Hola, Marlene.

La rubia dio un pequeño bote al escuchar la voz de Sirius en su oído. El pelinegro, tras dedicarle una sonrisa pícara, se sentó a su lado.

–¿Qué quieres, Sirius?

–Solo he pasado a saludar.

–Ya, claro –puso los ojos en blanco–. Todavía recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que pasaste "solo a saludar".

El chico sonrió de medio lado y ella se mordió el labio al recordar cómo, en su última visita a Hogsmeade, acabaron escondidos de sus amigos, besándose en el pequeño baño de aquel local.

–Te encantó, ambos lo sabemos.

–No tanto como a ti –replicó ella.

–¿Y no quieres repetirlo? –Se acercó un poco a ella y depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios.

–No sé. Creo que vas a tener que convencerme…

Él volvió a sonreír y apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla. Cogió la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y le dio un sorbo, sin dejar de mirarla. James y Lily seguían discutiendo de fondo y Remus y Peter reían, ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos. Lentamente, comenzó a subir por su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo, donde ella lo detuvo.

–Eso es jugar sucio, Black.

–Es saber jugar bien mis cartas, Marls –le guiñó el ojo y ella lanzó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

–Menudo idiota.

–Siempre me dices lo mismo.

–A lo mejor lo digo porque es la verdad –se acercó un poco y también sonrió.

–Me ofendes, Marlene.

–Qué pena, creo que lloraré.

–Eres malvada –se acercó aún más, aunque se detuvo a unos milímetros de sus labios.

–¿Eso crees, Sirius?

–Lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos terminar esta conversación en otro lugar –miró de reojo a sus amigos, que seguían distraídos, y sonrió antes de entrelazar sus dedos–. Ven.

Tiró levemente de ella y los dos salieron corriendo del local antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía. Sirius le condujo hasta un callejón cercano y la apoyó contra la pared.

–¿Por dónde íbamos?

–Creo que por aquí –la rubia tiró de su camiseta, acercándolo a ella, y unió sus labios con pasión.

Él no tardó en corresponder el beso, apoyando las manos en sus caderas. Mordió su labio y ella gimió levemente, aferrándose a él con más fuerza. Le gustaban aquellos besos que se daban cada vez que iban a Hogsmeade. Besos con sabor a cerveza de mantequilla y a secretos compartidos, al frío de Escocia y a sentimientos prohibidos.

Se separaron y Sirius apoyó sus labios en su frente.

–¿Ves como te morías por repetir, Marls? –Murmuró él.

–Sigo manteniendo que tú tenías aún más ganas que yo –replicó ella. Elevó la mirada y sonrió con chulería–. Aunque podríamos dejarlo en empate, Black.

–¿Sabes qué? –La empujó un poco más contra la pared y también sonrió–. Por una vez estamos de acuerdo.

Y, dicho esto, la besó.


	2. Tabaco

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Pareja: Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon (1G)

Olor: Tabaco

Curso: 7º

* * *

Sirius estaba apoyado en la ventana de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, fumando un cigarrillo y contemplando el cielo estrellado. Todavía no podía creerse que fuera una de sus últimas noches en Hogwarts. No estaba muy seguro de qué le depararía el destino al salir de allí, al abandonar el que había sido su hogar y su refugio durante los últimos años, y no podía evitar sentirse un poco asustado.

–Así que estabas aquí…

Se giró al escuchar la voz de Marlene y se encogió de hombros. La rubia terminó de bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos, cubierta únicamente por una camisa del chico. Se sentó en el alféizar junto a él y le quitó el cigarrillo.

–Tenía que pensar. No quería dejarte sola.

–Bah –se encogió de hombros y dio una calada–. Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente. De hecho, cuando me he despertado he pensado que menuda suerte porque iba a tener la cama para mí solita, pero después he caído en la cuenta de que, quizás, te pasaba algo así que me he puesto lo primero que he encontrado y he decidido bajar.

–Vaya, qué considerada –respondió con ironía.

–Gracias, ya sé que soy maravillosa –rió y le devolvió el cigarro, tras darle otra calada–. ¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada, solo estaba pensando.

–Espera –abrió mucho los ojos–, ¿me estás diciendo que tú piensas?

–Muy graciosa, Marls –la fulminó con la mirada y ella estalló en carcajadas antes de enredar los brazos tras su cuello y abrazarlo–. Así no lo arreglas…

–Sabes que es broma –apretó un poco más su agarre y él, finalmente, suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo, comenzando a acariciar su espalda–. Dime qué te pasa.

–¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer cuando salgamos?

–Pues lo que hemos hablado, ¿no? –Se separó de él y lo miró con cierta preocupación–. Unirnos a la Orden, intentar salvar el mundo y no dejar que nos maten.

–Sí, claro –asintió–, pero, no sé. Estoy un poco preocupado.

–¿Por qué?

–Por lo que nos depara el futuro y por… por ti –la miró directamente a los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Marlene suspiró y le apartó un mechón de la frente–. ¿De verdad vas a dejar a tu familia?

–No puedo ponerlos en riesgo… Layla es demasiado pequeña y ninguno de ellos debería sufrir por mi culpa –murmuró–. Me iré con Lily, ella también quiere proteger a su familia.

–Podrías venirte conmigo.

Ella se alejó un poco y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño levemente fruncido. ¿Acababa de proponerle aquello en serio?

–¿Quieres que nos vayamos a vivir juntos?

–¿Por qué no? –Dio una calada y se encogió de hombros–. Nos protegeríamos el uno al otro.

–¿No te parece muy pronto? Tenemos 18 años, Sirius. Sería una locura.

–No creo que debamos pensar a largo plazo…

La chica suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–Es tarde, no deberíamos tomar decisiones a estas horas –dijo, finalmente. Le quitó el cigarro casi consumido y lo apagó–. Anda, vamos a la cama.

–No tengo sueño.

–¿Quién ha dicho que tengamos que dormir? –Le guiñó el ojo y se bajó del alféizar de un salto. Lo besó y ambos sonrieron–. Vamos, Sirius.

Él asintió y, entrelazando sus dedos, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el dormitorio. Marlene tenía razón, lo mejor sería tomar esas decisiones de día. Aunque su propuesta había sido totalmente en serio y, solo esperaba, que ella la aceptara.


	3. Lluvia

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Pareja: Sirius Black y Marlene McKinnon (1G)

Olor: Lluvia

Año: 1980

* * *

–¡Me importa una puta mierda! ¡Dejadme salir!

–Marlene, tranquilízate –James la agarró de la cintura y la sujetó con fuerza, impidiendo que la chica saliera de la habitación.

–¡James, suéltame! –Gritó–. ¡Suéltame o te juro que dejo huérfano a tu hijo antes de nacer!

–Por Merlín, quédate quieta –insistió–. Es peligroso y no vas a poder hacer nada. ¿Crees que yo no me estoy conteniendo para no ir a buscar a Sirius, eh? ¿Crees que no estoy muerto de miedo porque mi mejor amigo puede estar muerto?

La rubia dejó de patalear y, finalmente, se quedó quieta, con la mirada fija en sus pies y conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración a duras penas.

–¿Crees que está muerto? –Preguntó en un murmullo.

–Espero que no lo esté –el pelinegro la soltó y suspiró–. Pero sí que estoy seguro de que no le haría ninguna gracia que fueras en una misión suicida por él.

–Necesito saber que está bien…

–Ya has escuchado a Ojoloco –se encogió de hombros–. Solo nos queda esperar.

Asintió y, lentamente, se sentó en el suelo. Necesitaba distraerse, pensar en otra cosa. Sirius era fuerte e iba muy bien acompañado, seguro que no había vuelto por alguna complicación, pero que pronto regresaría. Seguro que estaba bien. Tenía que estar bien. No podía imaginarse que algo grave le hubiera pasado.

James se sentó a su lado y suspiró. El cuartel de la Orden se había quedado en silencio –todos esperaban, expectantes– y solo se oía la lluvia de fondo.

–¿Y si no vuelve, James?

–No lo sé –el chico apretó los labios y la abrazó– No tengo ni idea de qué pasará con nosotros, Marlene.

–Por Merlín, tiene que estar bien…

El chico asintió levemente, poco convencido. Confiaba en las capacidades de su amigo, pero sabía que los mortífagos no dudaban a la hora de matar a nadie. Y que muchos le tenían demasiadas ganas a Sirius.

Esperaron lo que parecieron horas hasta que, de repente, escucharon una exclamación.

–¡Mirad!

Marlene se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana. A lo lejos, vio a Sirius y a algunos de los demás miembros de la Orden que habían ido a aquella misión acercándose, cabizbajos. Gritó y salió corriendo, incapaz de esperar ni un segundo más. Salió del cuartel y corrió hacia Sirius. Se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y lo besó con pasión. Cuando se separaron, él le apartó algunos mechones de pelo mojados de la cara y suspiró.

–¿Se te ha olvidado acaso que tengo que probar que soy yo y que nadie se está haciendo pasar por mí? –Dijo, en tono de broma. Se sentó y la besó de nuevo antes de abrazarla.

–Tatuajes –fue lo único que ella fue capaz de murmurar–. Los míos.

–El de la muñeca por Layla, porque los girasoles son sus flores preferidas y tú no querías olvidar por qué estabas luchando –contestó, separándose de ella y mirándola con dulzura–. El del hombro, por mí, porque soy indispensable en tu vida y por eso decidiste tatuarte tres huellas de perro.

–Idiota –sonrió y lo besó de nuevo–. No vuelvas a darme un susto como este. Creía que no iba a volverte a ver.

–Siempre voy a volver –le aseguró, acariciando su mejilla y manchándola, sin querer, de tierra mojada–. Te lo prometo, pero tú también tienes que hacer lo mismo.

–Sí, te lo prometo.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, fundiéndose el uno en el otro, y demostrándose con besos todo lo que sentían, con la lluvia como único testigo.


End file.
